1974-1977
by themfanfics
Summary: The three years that Juliet, Sawyer, Miles and Jin spent at Dharma. Their lives, what they did and how Juliet and Sawyer fell in love during that time. Rated M for possible smut later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm new to this fanfiction writing thing so please bare with me! :D **

**This is a fanfiction for the TV series LOST. I do not own Lost, all rights go to the creators. **

**I feel like we didn't get to know very much about what happened during the three years that Sawyer, Juliet, Jin and Miles were at the Dharma Initiative and Saywer and Juliet are myOTP and I don't think we had enough Sawyer/Juliet scenes and how they got together in the first place. So this story is basically about the three years they worked for Dharma. **

**I don't really know how long this is going to be so we shall see! Hope you like it! :)**

Horace lead Sawyer, Juliet, Miles and Jin towards the recreation room.

"You can stay here for tonight until we can find something more suitable for your two week stay. Unfortunately, there's on one sofa so you'll have to fight for it, blankets are in the cupboard at the back." Horace explained to them whilst pushing his glasses back up his nose with his index finger.

"We ain't-" Sawyer started before Juliet cut him off.

"Thank you Horace." Horace nodded his head and left.

"I will get blankets," Jin spluttered, trying to put his newly learned English into practice a little more.

Sawyer managed to land his space on the sofa while the others slept on the floor with just a thin woollen blanket between themselves and the floor. Miles and Jin fell asleep straight away and were out for the count. Juliet lay on her back and stared at the ceiling, her back was sore. The a concrete floor was not an appropriate place to sleep. She kept rolling over onto her sides trying to find the comfiest position.

"Have you finished shuffling yet Princess?" Sawyer's voice whispered, breaking to silence.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Nah, don't worry about it," his usual harsh tone had turned soft and calm and he sat up to look at her. "There's room for one more," Sawyer winked at her and a curve in the corner of his lips emerged whilst he patted the space next to him.

"Thank you James," Juliet smiled at him as carefully stepped over Miles, trying not to wake him.

Sawyer was woken the next morning by the revving of a camper can engine. He looked to the clock on the wall opposite him, it was early, the sub would be leaving in five minutes. He thought about Daniel. Daniel was getting on that sub today, he wondered whether or not he'd ever return, to be honest, he didn't really care. Sawyer hadn't noticed that Juliet had fallen asleep on his shoulder and had her arm flopped around his stomach. He let a smile creep across his face. Why was it that he'd tried so desperately to persuade Juliet to stay? He didn't know her that well at all but there was something about her that he just didn't want to lose. He sat there in silence until it was broken by a knock at the door. Miles and Jin stood up quickly. Juliet woke up and realised her position and lifted her arm off Sawyer, smiled and looked down to avoid his gaze. She blushed slightly.

"I hope you all had a pleasant sleep?" Horace asked, entering the rec room.

"Best concrete floor I've ever slept on," said Miles sarcastically. Jin gave him a confused look, not obviously understanding the sarcasm.

"If you'd like to come with me I can show you your temporary living compartments." Horace turned out the door and left, swiftly followed by the group. He lead them along the path through the Dharma village, exchanging smiles and good mornings on the way. "Here we are, a two room, four bed house. There are two shower rooms, a living room and a small kitchen. This is where you'll be staying for the rest of your duration here at Dharma. Breakfast in his half an hour, so you've got time to shower and freshen up. See you there."

Upon entering the house, it wasn't as fancy as the other houses they'd seen but it was enough, it had a clean bed and a shower, that was enough. "I'm showering first!" Yelled Miles before running off to look for the shower.

"You can take the other one mate, I'll go after," exclaimed Sawyer to Jin.

"Juliet?"

"You go ahead Jin," she smiled at him.

Juliet ran her fingers over the books in the bookshelf, there were not many she recognised. This was probably because they hadn't actually been written yet. "What are you smiling at Princess?" Sawyer had been studying her.

"I hardly recognise any of these books but then I remember it's 1974 and a lot of books that I've read haven't even been written yet. He smiled at her and let out a little snort of amusement.

The canteen was busy, a lot of things going on and a lot of people in Dharma suits. The four of them sat on a table at the back of the canteen away from the noise.

"I want to stay. Build up a life here at Dharma, in 1974. I ain't got nothing to go back to if I leave. I'm going to wait here for John to return." Said Sawyer looking around at all the names sewed onto the Dharma jumpsuits.

"I am also. Sun is not there if I go back, so I stay." Jin's English was improving but a lot of work still to be done.

Miles nodded his head in agreement, "I'm staying too."

Juliet looked down at her plate and pushed her scrambled egg around with her fork.

"What about you Princess? Want to stay for more than two weeks? For all we know, John could be back in a few days and all this crap will be fixed."

Juliet let out a sigh. She knew that if she went home, it would be the wrong year and her sister would not recognise her. Sawyer was right, what would she achieve by going back. Not much was the answer. Building a life at Dharma initiative seemed like a better plan the more she thought about it.

"Count me in," she smiled at Sawyer and he smiled back. She'd only seen him smile a few times and she decided that she liked him smile, it had a calming, reassuring effect on her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taken me so long to upload the next chapter! I wrote it a while ago but forgot about it! Anyway, here it is! A little more Suliet :D**

The group settled into their jobs and their routines, making the two weeks fly by. Juliet and Sawyer sat on the steps of Juliet's front porch. The night was quiet. Sawyer took a swig of his beer and swallowed strongly. "Still wanting to get on that sub tomorrow Blondie?" asked Sawyer looking at Juliet.

"To be honest, no. You're right James, if I leave, I'll have nothing to go back to, I'll have no family, no friends. At least if I stay here I've got you," she paused. "And Jin and Miles of course." She avoided his gaze and tipped the beer bottle upwards. Sawyer couldn't help the curve that crept onto his lips, he was glad she was staying. He hadn't really gotten to know her until they starting switching time zones, at first he hated her and didn't trust her but realising that she is fragile and so full of goodness, he couldn't help starting to fall for her.

Several weeks passed, the group had dinner together most nights at Juliet's house, Juliet cooking and the boys drinking and playing cards. "Something smells good Blondie," said Sawyer scooting into the kitchen and peering over her shoulder.

"Bolognese," smiled Juliet as she stirred the mixture.

"Here, let me give you a hand," he placed his hand over hers, removing the wooden spoon from her grasp. The warmth of his skin gave her goose bumps, she pulled her hand away from his and fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"Thank you," she squeaked and put the pasta in the pan of boiling water.

"Are we going to go to the Christmas Party next week?" asked Miles as he slammed his ace of spades down on the table, Jin threw his cards down in defeat.

"Free beer, why wouldn't I be there?!" questioned Sawyer.

"Me too, free beer is good." Jin's English had improved so much, he was practically fluent.

"What about you Blondie? Got a little black dress ready to whip out?" Sawyer teased.

"Come off it James. I don't even know if I'm going to go."

"Oh, come on Jules!" moaned Miles.

"I'll think about it," Juliet avoided his eyes. "Ok, dinner's ready."

Friday, the morning of the Dharma Christmas Party. Juliet was working on a van, lying on the skateboard she rolled out from underneath it and stood up, wiping the sweat from her forehead with her greasy hands.

"You've got a bit of dirt on your head," said Sawyer, leaning against one of the pillars, eating a mango.

"Can I help you James?" laughed Juliet wiping her face with her sleeve.

"Yes you can, will you be attending the Christmas party this evening Blondie?"

"I don't think so, I've got a thing to-"

"Will you go with me?" Saywer interrupted her before she could make an excuse.

"I'm sorry?"

"Dammit Blondie, will you be my date?" Juliet, looked up at him and moved in closer.

"I'd like that a lot," she smiled at him. "Pick me up at 8." She turned and walked towards her house, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. She felt her cheeks warm and blush.

"Mate, you're looking very dapper!"

"Shut up Miles! I'll meet you and Jin in the village hall." said Sawyer, adjusting his black tie.

Sawyer strolled towards Juliet's house, he had butterflies. He hated it, it made him feel weird and weak. "Come on you son of a bitch, pull yourself together!" He picked a yellow flower from the flower bed opposite Juliet's front door. He climbed the the steps towards her door, straightening out his jacket, he knocked on the door.

"It's open!"yelled Juliet. Sawyer entered the house and closed the door behind him. "Won't be a moment," she shouted from her room.

"Take your time Blondie," he replied. After a few moments of Sawyer hanging around awkwardly, Juliet emerged from the bedroom wearing a long sequin sleeveless body con dress that hugged her figure perfectly, there was a slit on the left side that showed her leg. He studied her from head to toe, without realising his lips were parted.

"You better close your mouth or you'll catch a fly," said Juliet winking and walking towards him. He handed her the yellow flower and smiled at her.

"You look stunning."

"Thank you James," said Juliet looking up to meet his gaze. He held out his arm and she linked hers through his. Together, they made their way towards the village hall.


End file.
